Catchy Tunes
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: In which Edward and Alphonse are arriving for a visit, Winry dances alone in her room, embarrassment ensues, and Edward and Winry are both obsessed with a certain annoying pop song. Damn catchy tunes! BEWARE: borderline cracky themes!


_**Pocket Full of Sunshine **_**is a song that I have an interesting and highly complex love/hate relationship with. I don't really like Natasha Bedingfield much, but this song will get stuck in my head and drive me so crazy! I even added it to my MP3 for God's sake and I don't even know why!**

**Anyway, unfortunately listening to it again whilst doing some college work gave me the inspiration to write this. That, combined with the fact I had been reading fanfiction about Winry and Edward. As much as I love Full Metal Alchemist, I've never written anything for it. How shocking! Beware, this is just a little AU because of well...MP3 players existences and all.**

**This isn't much, but the idea wouldn't stop haunting me until I was submissive and wrote it out! So blame my crazy mind if you will, but I blame the song's unbelievable catchy-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Full Metal Alchemist or the song Pocket Full of Sunshine.**

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**X**

**Catchy Tunes**

**Written By: MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**X**

Winry Rockbell sighed in boredom as she walked about her room. She didn't know how she would possibly be able to survive the hours she had to wait for her two friends and once-neighbors Edward and Alphonse Elric to come by and visit her and granny. It seemed, as he looked at the clock ticking, that a lot of time was passing by and they hadn't burst into the house yet.

She continued to wander around the room, occasionally looking out the window or wistfully getting a look at a few pictures on the walls of the good old days when the three were carefree children. She occasionally missed those days, it never failed to make her smile a bit sadly in memory.

But, once again, a sigh passed her lips and sat in a nearby armchair by the window and slumped un-lady like in it. She adjusted her dark pink bandana resting over a head of long light blonde hair and stared at the floor with little to no interest.

There was nothing to occupy herself. She was totally, undeniably, bored as hell. She could admit that she missed Ed and Al a little, it had been months since last visit. When they had contacted each other a few weeks back, she was surprised to find out that Edward had even become a State Alchemist. She wanted to catch up and find out what that kinda life could be like. It must be so different from a normal one, that was her guess.

Winry debated sitting there longer or walking around again, before her eyes moved around the room and settled on her desk. Where her MP3 player lied. She thought back to the last time that Edward and Alphonse visited, she had thrown it at Edward when he stared teasing her about some irrelevant topic and it crashed into the wall; shattering into pieces. She was so pissed off, but Edward decided to sooth the tension by using alchemy to restore it to normal.

No mistake, her lips were beginning to form a smile as she recalled that. Winry hadn't had the time or privacy to blast some music and dance around so embarrassingly awkward. In fact, she had been wanting to do this for some time now that she thought about it.

To ensure that no one would hear her, Winry put in some small and light-weight headphones and slipped them over her ears. She grabbed the device and took a seat on her bed as she decided to put it on shuffle.

Soon, a certain intro began to play that she could have sworn was a bit familiar if not a bit annoying. But she let it play regardless.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh whoa_

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh whoa_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place-_

"Gross, this is the most annoying song I've ever heard! Why did I ever put this on my playlist?" Winry's brows knitted together and she soon turned off the music device, too agitated by the song to want to listen to anything else.

There was a short period of silence. Winry still sat and folded her arms across her chest, still annoyed. "I feel disgusted with myself now."

She continued to sit, and the seconds went by evident by the constant ticking of the wall clock. Somehow, the melody began to play in Winry's head. She tried to block it out, but the power of it was far too unbreakable and the lyrics belted out and screamed in her head.

Pretty soon, the song was getting to be on forever replay as it went through her head. She was overcome with a strange feeling that made her foot start to tap in tune with the mini concert in her mind. Winry began to hum and...it was...such a nice sensation going on.

"...Hmm...I wonder..." Winry glanced down at the MP3 player resting in her palm over her lap. She smiled knowingly and approvingly.

Why fight the music? It left her in such a powerful trance and the awesome sensation that pounded in her brain was astounding! This was truly, the most intense feeling that the young girl had ever had when listening to music of any kind!

What once was an annoying blast of shitty pop became like that of an angelic choir singing in her mind and heart and theoretically raising her up to cloud nine!

**X**

"...Like I said, Al, Winry's going to be really caught off guard by our surprise visit. I wanted to give it some time before the next, and I claimed in those phone calls that being a State Alchemist meant I was working my ass off all the time." Edward said to his brother through some quiet chuckles as they walked as silently as possible up to Winry's bedroom. The oldest brother was amused by his way of handling things, he always liked to drive his friend a bit crazy and wonder where they could possibly be in the world.

Luckily, things weren't quite as busy as he made it out to be with hose phone calls. Despite how Edward really did have some assignments that he never cared about much and liked to get done and over with ASAP, Roy Mustang seemed to notice that he wasn't very interested and decided to be a little cruel and not let Edward know when there was a certain assignment he would have probably wanted to do anyway. That was just the way things went. Riza occasionally mentioned this to Alphonse, and neither had the strength to bust Roy because he liked to turn the tables.

Really, sometimes at the HQ, everyone was always back and forth childishly and didn't tend to be totally serious and concerned deeply and unless the situation really called for it. From mild pranks and bickering, Edward lost some of the expectations he may or may not have had before.

But that was totally okay.

Him and Alphonse began to go down the short hallway when they heard a blast of intensely loud pop music. Two female singers could be heard belting lyrics. The brothers exchanged looks of confusion and mild curiosity before hurriedly arriving at the door and opening it up to get a view of whatever was happening.

Edward and Alphonse could only stand and, well, stare at the awkward moment they burst in on. Edward's expression was confusion at first, then mild embarrassment, finally winding up totally blank. Comically, Alphonse went into his usual surprised expression (which seemed odd considering the body he was in wouldn't allow facial...oh screw it, who cares about logic?).

Their old neighbor and friend, Winry, had her back to the door and was dancing around holding an MP3 player as it blasted shitty pop music on high volume. At least she was still fully clothed, but she almost looked as if she could begin a first-time striptease if she kept dancing like that. She obviously didn't notice their presence because she was so caught up in singing and dancing to the music.

"_**...I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine**_

_**I got a love, and I know that it's all mine**_

_**Oh, oh whoa**_

_**Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me**_

_**Do anything you can to control me**_

_**Oh, oh no**_

_**Take me away (take me away)**_

_**A secret place (a secret place)**_

_**A sweet escape (a sweet escape)**_

_**Take me away-**_"

That was when Winry spun around on her heels striking a sassy pose, and then froze up and stared to see Edward and Alphonse returning her shock equally.

Everyone just stared with a painfully long silence overtaking from where Winry hastily turned off the MP3 player. What could be said? And could be done?

She hadn't expected them to show up during one of her...private dances that no one else knew about. Later, Winry would have to corner up the brothers and make them swear to never speak of this ever again. But for now, she took a deep breath, put a stoic expression on her face to mask any embarrassment, and she held on to her dignity as she brushed past the two and left the room.

Before leaving, she had shoved the MP3 player into Edward's hand. Mostly because he was the one to suggest they fix it back after she used it as her impromptu weapon. It was kind of his fault.

Winry had retreated elsewhere to work on some more repairs. What she didn't know was that the brothers decided to play that song again because, in the words of Ed,

"For a lame pop song...that was oddly catchy. Al, I think I was put into a trance or something!"

Pocket Full of Sunshine could then be heard all over the house. And Edward secretly made a mental note to download that song on his own MP3 player...not for his own wants or anything, but because he could put in some headphones and blast the song to tune out to the bullshit Roy liked to go on and on about at impromptu meetings.

That's the power of catchy tunes. They seem like some of the worst songs your ears have ever been subjected to listen to, and then you fall under their spell and there's no way out. Winry and Edward learned this the hard way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**

…

…

…

**Maybe...**

**X**

**While writing this, I had replayed the song two freaking times. TWO TIMES TOO MANY. *Holds her head in her hands in agony* I feel so horrible now!**

**But I hope that you found the story...enjoyable. I know it has barely any detail and I know it's crack-ish and more than likely OOC. As I told you before: the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! It even...it even kidnapped my previous Full Metal Alchemist story idea that I have been planning out for a month now and it wouldn't release it until I obeyed it's demands! T_T**

**This MAY be continued if I get enough suggestions to. But that's a slim chance. I'm thinking...somewhere around 20%.**

**And if you are interested in having me take a step into the wonderful fanfiction side of FMA, please let me know. I've been contemplating making my official debut (with no strings attached) for a very LONG TIME now...**

**R&R~!**

**~MidnightSakuraBlossom**


End file.
